Staying High (To Forget I'm Missing You)
by NicolyBlack
Summary: O único momento em que a dor aliviava era quando ele estava chapado, o que acabou virando o novo estado normal de Mairon, a agonia, a dor e o desespero em seu coração o impedia de tentar ir para o quarto. O quarto que Mairon compartilhava com ele. Na mesinha de centro, seu celular vibrava sem parar. O nome de Celebrimbor chamava Mairon de volta para a realidade.


**AVISO: GATILHOS - DROGAS, BEBIDAS ALCOÓLICAS, VÍCIOS, COMPORTAMENTO AUTO-DESTRUTIVO, DEPRESSÃO, PENSAMENTOS SUICIDAS.**

**NÃO LEIA SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ENCONTRAR POSSÍVEIS GATILHOS, MANTENHA-SE A SALVO.**

Primeiramente eu queria dizer que eu, em nenhum momento e sob nenhuma circunstância, quero ou pretendi romantizar problemas de saúde, mentais e vícios. Em nenhum momento eu quis romantizar o suicídio, vício de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas. E em absolutamente nenhum momento eu quis banalizar ou romantizar a depressão. Nenhum dos possíveis gatilhos são banalizados por mim.

Se você está passando por um momento difícil, com pensamentos traiçoeiros, por favor, feche essa fanfic, procure ajuda, e mantenha sua saúde mental como prioridade.

O número da CVV é 188, ligação gratuita para todo o Brasil, atendimento todos os dias, 24 horas por dia. Se você está pensando em suicídio, por favor, ligue para o CVV. O número do SAMU é 192.

Dito isso, isso é uma fanfic, uma obra de ficção, que em nenhum momento deve ser levada a sério. Eu não quero prejudicar absolutamente ninguém. Mas por favor, se você não tem certeza sobre os temas que eu já citei, por favor, feche essa fanfic, pois ela vai conter gatilhos.

Sua saúde mental é prioridade. Mantenha-se a salvo. Sempre.

Inspirada pela música: _"Stay High" - Tove Lo - Against The Current Cover_

Recomendo ler a primeira parte com a música que deu origem a fic.

O aesthetic que eu usei como capa é de autoria de **melianinarda** no **Tumblr**.

Essa fic já está a um bom tempo coletando poeira nos meus documentos, e eu pretendia postar ela tem uns meses já, porém meu notebook morreu, e eu odeio escrever e postar pelo celular, então todos os meus projetos estavam pausados, só que finalmente meu note foi por conserto, e a primeira coisa que eu vim fazer, foi finalmente postar essa fic *-*

Como eu já disse antes, contém gatilhos e tópicos sensíveis.

# Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente. Todos os direitos ao criador dessa magnifica obra. Thanks Tolkein.

# Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!

* * *

_O que você faria se pudesse me ver agora? Aposto que você gritaria comigo. Mas você não pode. Você não pode me ver agora._

_Porque você não está aqui._

_Por favor, esteja aqui._

Mairon empurrou a porta do seu apartamento, abrindo-a de uma vez, e então cambaleou para dentro, fechando-a com seu pé, sem nem se importar se tinha fechado completamente ou em passar a chave. Ele não se importava mais. Ele não daria a mínima se alguém entrasse em seu apartamento e lhe roubasse tudo. Nada ali valia algo, não para Mairon, não mais.

_"Não seja estúpido." Cale a boca._

Ele se direcionou a cozinha, a mão esquerda o tempo todo na cabeça, numa tentativa falha de fazer o mundo parar de tremer. Sua intenção era de tomar um remédio e ir deitar, quem sabe conseguiria dormir algumas poucas horas. Mas aquela bendita garrafa chamou sua atenção. Aquela garrafa de vodka que estava no balcão, ainda pela metade. Mairon se lembrou que tinha bebido metade antes de sair. Pois bem, nada mais do que justo ele terminar a garrafa agora, na volta. Com a mão direita, ele agarrou a bebida, e então se sentou numa das cadeiras da mesa.

Antes de começar a beber, prendeu seu longo cabelo ruivo num coque. Mairon rapidamente abriu a garrafa e levou o gargalo a sua boca, não precisava de um copo mesmo.

_"Isso não é saudável." Cale a boca._

Mairon tinha passado a noite toda em uma festa, uma festa qualquer. Ele não lembrava mais onde era, e nem como ele chegou lá, ele só sabia que ele não conhecia o dono da festa, e que foi Celebrimbor, que nem era para estar lá, que o forçou a ir embora, fazendo questão de trazê-lo até sua casa. Idiota. Mairon não precisava de uma babá. Celebrimbor que fosse para o inferno.

_"Ele apenas se importa com você." Cale a boca._

Ele nem mesmo sentiu quando a vodka desceu queimando pela sua garganta. Passou a noite toda bebendo e se drogando, que chegou num ponto onde ele nem conseguia mais sentir as substâncias novas. Mairon estava se matando, aos poucos, rapidamente. Mas ele não se importava. Mairon queria morrer, quem sabe assim aquela dor constante em sua alma passaria.

_"Por favor, pare." Cale a boca._

O único momento em que a dor aliviava era quando ele estava chapado, o que acabou virando o novo estado normal de Mairon. Mas quem sabe a morte não faria a dor ir embora de uma vez.

_"Mairon, pare." Cale a boca._

Quanto tempo fazia mesmo? Quase dois anos agora. Haviam quase dois anos que o coração de Mairon havia parado de bater, mas ele ainda estava aqui, vivo. Uma grande piada.

A cabeça de Mairon voltou a doer com força, e num ato involuntário, ele levou as duas mãos a cabeça, soltando a garrafa no processo. O líquido se espalhou lentamente pela mesa, soltando o seu cheiro forte. Mas Mairon não percebeu, seus olhos estavam sendo mantidos fechados brutalmente.

Droga. Droga. Droga. _Droga!_

Mairon sentiu todo o líquido que ele ingeriu naquela noite voltando pelo mesmo lugar que entrou. E Mairon odiava vomitar, mas agora, não tinha muito o que ser feito, ele só teve tempo de correr até a pia da cozinha – o banheiro estava a quilômetros de distância agora, para as pernas bambas de Mairon –, e então toda aquela bebida estava descendo ralo abaixo, literalmente. Quanto desperdício.

_"Pare."_

Ele nem mesmo teve tempo de raciocinar direito antes que outra leva de álcool rejeitado pelo seu corpo voltasse. Quanto desperdício. Aquela bebida era mais útil dentro do seu corpo. Mairon ligou a torneira e deixou que a água levasse embora o resto, e então ele ficou ali, apreciando a água. Era algo tão simples, um jato de água saindo por uma torneira, algo tão banal. E ainda assim era algo tão… especial. Tão diferente. Mairon perdeu a noção do tempo, e de repente, parecia que aqueles poucos segundos admirando a água caindo se tornaram minutos.

_"Desligue a merda dessa torneira, isso sim é um desperdício. Você tem noção de quantas pessoas não têm acesso a água potável? E você aí, desperdiçando tanta, por um motivo tão inútil." Eu disse para você calar a boca!_

— Você não é inútil. — a voz rouca, baixa, ríspida e desgastada de Mairon saiu quase como um sussurro.

Ele desligou a torneira e se virou, e quase conseguiu visualizar a forma familiar escorada no outro balcão. Alto, muscular, cabelos negros e curtos, pele extremamente pálida, quase alva, e olhos negros. Um sorriso de escárnio no canto dos lábios. E mais uma vez, Mairon se pegou desejando, ansiando, para que a figura vinhesse até ele. Mas isso não iria acontecer, não de novo. Nunca mais.

Mairon puxou uma grande lufada de ar, e então se direcionou ao banheiro – ou tentou, o melhor que pode, no seu estado atual. Precisava escovar os dentes. Agora. Isso realmente não podia esperar.

Ele não gastou muito tempo ali, pegou a escova, colocou a pasta, escovou os dentes, jogou água na boca e então jogou a água fora. Simples. Ao terminar, ele jogou água no rosto também. E então levantou o rosto.

Grandes olhos âmbar, vermelhos e inchados, um rosto descuidado e magro, mais magro que o normal, grandes olheiras, fundas e pretas, alguns fios ruivos escapando do coque, e pálido. Mairon estava pálido, extremamente pálido. Ele não era pálido, ele nunca foi pálido. Aquele não era ele.

_"Eu disse que você tinha que se cuidar, você não pode mais viver assim, Mairon." Vá embora! "Eu não posso."_

Mairon sentiu mais uma tontura vindo, o fazendo agarrar com força a pia e fechar os olhos. Dormir. Ele precisava dormir. Mairon tentou se lembrar para que lado o quarto ficada, para em seguida se dirigir ao quase abandonado cômodo. Desejando. Ansiando. Em vão.

_Por favor, esteja lá._

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, mais uma vez a dura realidade se fez presente. _Ele_ não estava lá. Ele nunca mais estaria. Mairon sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu rosto, um grito de desespero preso em sua garganta. Mairon não tinha mais forças. Suas pernas cederam e seu corpo foi de encontro ao chão, não se importando com a dor que percorreu seu corpo com o forte baque. Não se importava com mais nada. Então, ele apenas ficou ali, abraçado as próprias pernas, chorando, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem livremente.

Mairon não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou assim, mas quando o coque finalmente cedeu, soltando os seus longos fios ruivos em cascata pelas suas costas, e as lágrimas finalmente cessaram, sentiu uma angústia gritante, uma dor em seu peito. Precisava se livrar disso. Agora.

_"Não." Cale. A. Boca!_

Ele se levantou rapidamente, e voltou para o banheiro. Suas mãos agilmente acharam o que procuravam.

_"Mairon, por favor, não faça isso. Pare." Vá embora! "Eu não posso."_

_"E você sabe disso."_

Aquela angústia estava crescendo, e crescendo, e crescendo dentro de Mairon desde que seu coração parou de bater. Precisava fazer algo, agora. Mairon voltou a encarar o reflexo daquele estranho. Ele não reconhecia aquele rosto, ele não reconhecia aquela pessoa, e ele precisava fazer algo sobre isso, agora.

Mairon puxou um pedaço dos seus cabelos com uma mão, e com a outra ergueu a tesoura até a altura de seus ombros. Num movimento rápido, os agora cortatos fios ruivos cairam na pia, no chão, no corpo de Mairon. Soltando um pequeno barulho de desespero, ele então pegou mais uma mecha, mais fios caindo pelo seu corpo.

_"Pare, por favor." Vá embora! "Não."_

Mais e mais fios foram caindo, na pia, no chão. Em qualquer lugar. Não demorou muito para que todo o longo cabelo vermelho de Mairon, que antes chegava até em sua cintura, estivesse não mais longo do que a altura dos ombros. Algumas mechas estavam menores, alguns fios rebeldes estavam maiores. Mas todos compartilhavam uma igualdade; a desigualdade.

Demorou alguns minutos para que Mairon saísse da euforia do momento. Encarando o seu reflexo, agora estava um completo estranho. Os olhos inchados, o rosto magro, as profundas olheiras e a palidez ainda estavam lá. Mas agora, adornando esse rosto estranho, não estava mais a longa castata ruiva, que Mairon vinha cultivando desde os treze anos, o adorno agora era um desigual cabelo vermelho, que não passava dos ombros.

_"Por que?"_

— Cale a boca! — sem pensar, Mairon levou sua mão direita fechada num soco ao espelho, quebrando o seu reflexo. — Você não tem o direto.

_"Direito a que?" Pare. Apenas vá embora._

Sangue. Foi a primeira coisa que a mente de Mairon voltou a registrar. Tinha sangue saindo de sua mão. Ele não sentiu dor, no entanto. Seu corpo ainda estava intoxicado demais para sentir ou registrar qualquer tipo de dor física. Lentamente, retirou a sua mão do espelho. De uma certa forma, ver o espelho quebrado em mil pedaços, e seu reflexo distorcido, misturando com o seu sangue, doía mais do que a sua mão.

_"Mairon, você precisa de ajuda." Eu preciso de você._

As lágrimas voltaram, quase como um lembrete que ele precisava fazer algo. Engolindo em seco, usou a sua mão boa para abrir a torneira, para então lavar o sangue de sua outra mão.

Aos poucos, a dor começou a vir, forçando-o a repuxar seus lábios, numa tentativa de suprimir a dor.

_"Me desculpe." Pare._

Minutos se passaram para que Mairon finalmente fechasse a torneira, e saísse do banheiro. Ele não sabia para onde ir, estava perdido em sua própria casa.

A agonia, a dor e o desespero em seu coração o impedia de tentar ir para o quarto. O quarto que Mairon compartilhava com _ele_.

_"Mairon."_

Com as pernas ainda bambas, Mairon foi para a sala, se jogando no sofá. Ele estava acabado, mentalmente e fisicamente acabado. Ele não conseguia mais fazer isso. Não conseguia mais viver.

_Melkor._

O pensamento de acabar com tudo isso de uma vez voltou a mente dele, mas sempre havia algo que o impedia de dar um fim a tudo. A voz irritante de Pharrell Williams gritando para o mundo o quão _Feliz_ ele estava foi o que afastou o pensamento de Mairon dessa vez. Maldita seja Thuringwethil. Mairon precisava lembrar – quando ele estivesse sóbrio – de trocar aquele toque de celular ridículo que Thuringwethil colocou.

Na mesinha de centro, seu celular vibrava sem parar. Grunhindo, Mairon esticou a sua mão boa para pegar o celular. O nome de Celebrimbor, aquela foto ridícula dele sorrindo como um idiota, abraçando um dragão de pelúcia – Mairon ainda conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente daquele dia –, chamava Mairon de volta para a realidade. Bufando, ele atendeu a ligação.

— _Mairon! Que bom que você atendeu! Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. Está tudo bem por aí?_ — a voz irritante de Celebrimbor invadiu os ouvidos de Mairon, fazendo o mundo dele voltar a rodar desesperadamente.

— Urg! Qui-ieto. Não... griii-te. — o álcool e as drogas finalmente estavam atingindo Mairon com tudo, junto com todo o desgaste emocional, o vômito e as crises de choro, o fazendo perder a habilidade – que possuía a algumas horas atrás – de falar coerentemente, ou de fingir coerência.

— _Oh! Desculpa. Desculpa. Quer ajuda? Eu posso voltar ai. Eu queria ter ficado aí com você, mas você praticamente me expulsou._ — o que diabos Celebrimbor estava falando? As palavras dele simplesmente não estavam fazendo sentindo na cabeça flutuante de Mairon.

_"Ele está lhe oferecendo ajuda. Você devia aceitá-lo." Huuum._

— Huuum.

_Não jogue seus joguinhos idiotas de palavras comigo. Não agora._

— _Merda. Você parece bem acabado. Não se preocupe. Já estou voltando._ — de um jeito desesperador, a frase de Celebrimbor fez Mairon ficar sóbrio momentaneamente.

— Diiirigin-doo? Vo-cê... 'goora? Pare. Nnãão fale... cee-lulaar 'nquann-to diirig-eee.

— _Sinceramente, Mairon? Acho adorável como você pode se preocupar com isso enquanto você ainda está chapado._

— Huuum… muit-aas palaa-vra... não enteen-diii. — a doce e irritante risada de Celebrimbor, folgada e leve, chegou a Mairon quase como um ponto de salvação.

— _Sem preocupações. Eu já estava na minha casa. Ainda nem entrei no meu carro._

— Huuuuuuum. — a cada minuto que passava, se tornava mais difícil para Mairon se concentrar na voz de Celebrimbor. Ele já nem conseguia mais ver sentido nas palavras.

Mairon tentou trocar o celular de ouvido, mas acabou pegando o aparelho com a sua mão cortada, o que o fez soltar um pequeno grito de dor, numa reação espontânea, ele acabou jogando o celular no chão. Demorou alguns segundos para que Mairon registrasse a situação. Vendo o seu celular no chão, tentou esticar o braço para pegar o aparelho, mas a falta de equilíbrio dele no momento o fez cair de cara no chão, e Celebrimbor, que já tinha ouvido o grito de dor de Mairon, ouviu um alto baque.

— _Mairon? Mairon, o que aconteceu?_

— Uugh…

— _Mairon? Ok, espere um pouco, em alguns minutos eu chego ai. Não se mexa! Ok? Só me espere…_

A voz desesperada de Celebrimbor foi ficando cada vez mais distante, à medida que Mairon derivava mais perto da escuridão.

* * *

Uns vinte minutos depois, Celebrimbor chegou, abrindo a porta desesperadamente, olhando por todos os cantos, mas ele rapidamente achou o ruivo caído no chão da sala, perto do sofá.

— Mairon! Mairon, por Eru! Nunca mais faça isso. — ele correu para perto de Mairon, o pegando gentilmente, porém com força, pelos ombros, o levantando de volta para o sofá. — Mairon? Você consegue me ouvir?

Aos poucos, a consciência ainda intoxicada de Mairon foi voltando. Sendo os olhos cinzas de Celebrimbor a primeira coisa que ele viu ao abrir os seus olhos âmbar.

— Celly!

— Pensei que tínhamos concordado em nunca mais usar esse apelido. — Celebrimbor tentou fazer uma feição raivosa, falhando miseravelmente.

— Hum? — Mairon ainda não tinha recuperado completamente os sentidos, as palavras de Celebrimbor ainda não faziam sentido nenhum para ele.

— Espero que você saiba que eu só vou deixar passar dessa vez por causa do seu estado deplorável. — Celebrimbor tentou erguer Mairon novamente pelos ombros, mas o ruivo tinha outros planos. — Vamos, vou te levar para o banheiro, você precisa de um banho frio urgentemente.

— Nãããããoo. — Mairon tentou lutar contra o outro, sem muito sucesso, mas ele conseguiu fazer Celebrimbor cair no sofá, ao seu lado. — Ficar aqui.

— Não, Mairon, você vai tomar banho agora, querendo ou não, mas eu realmente apreciaria se você cooperasse. — Mairon fez um careta, e enterrou seu rosto no ombro de Celebrimbor, fazendo o outro soltar uma risada.

— Voocê 'ala de-emais. — a voz dele estava abafada, por causa da posição de sua cabeça.

— Yeah, yeah, eu sei, mas você pode reclamar depois, porque agora isso vai ser sua punição. — Celebrimbor se virou, fazendo o rosto de Mairon cair. — Vamos. — ele tentou mais uma vez levantar o outro, mais uma vez sem sucesso.

— Nããão... — Mairon levantou o rosto, para então jogar seu corpo em cima de Celebrimbor, esperando que assim o moreno não tivesse como o tirar de lá, mas a sua tentativa de não sair do sofá só recebeu uma gargalhada de Celebrimbor.

— Yeah, como se isso fosse me impedir, ou você já esqueceu que eu sou mais forte que você?

— Ugh… você é fofo.

Celebrimbor soltou mais uma gargalhada, antes de finalmente tirar Mairon do sofá. Ele levou o outro até o banheiro, e então o forçou a tomar um banho. Demorou mais que o normal, mas eventualmente Mairon estava com banho tomado, roupas limpas, com a mão enfaixada, e embaixo das cobertas.

— Viu? Nem foi tão difícil. — Celebrimbor estava na porta do quarto, as mãos na cintura, e um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

— Uhm, segundo você. — Mairon puxou mais as cobertas, cobrindo seu rosto, o que arrancou uma risada do homem parado na porta. — Pare de rir. — como um tiro na culatra, Celebrimbor acabou dando outra gargalhada. — Você ri demaaais.

— É minha marca registrada. Mas você, você precisa dormir, descansar, e tirar o álcool _completamente_ do seu sistema. — ele já estava pronto para fechar a porta, mas a voz fraca e baixa de Mairon o impediu.

— Celebrimbor?

— Hum? — entrando mais uma vez no quarto, ele pode ver apenas os olhos e a testa de Mairon.

— Me desculpe. — o sorriso confidente de Celebrimbor sumiu em segundos, lentamente. Trocando o peso de seu corpo nos seus pés, Celebrimbor agarrou a maçaneta com mais força.

— Você não me deve desculpas, Mairon, você é meu amigo. — demorou alguns minutos para que Celebrimbor conseguisse responder, e quando ele finalmente o fez, Mairon já tinha caído no sono.

* * *

Mairon acordou com uma dor em seu estômago, um abismo profundo e que parecia não ter fim. Algo normal em suas manhãs. Estava pronto para voltar a dormir quando uma voz baixa e calma chegou aos ouvidos de Mairon, que parecia estar vindo da cozinha. Mairon morava sozinho a quase dois anos já.

Com a intenção de investigar, ele começou a rolar para a beirada da cama, porém uma forte dor em sua mão direita o fez parar no meio, e um mini grito foi abafado pelo seu travesseiro. Alguns minutos depois e finalmente sua jornada até a beirada terminou, onde ele forçou seu corpo a se erguer e ficar sentado. Puxou sua mão direita para o seu colo, e ao ver sua mão perfeitamente enfaixada, as memórias da noite anterior começaram a voltar.

Celebrimbor.

Muito provavelmente era Celebrimbor que estava em sua cozinha. Mas _por quê_? Porquê ele ainda estaria _aqui_? E não em sua casa, fazendo sei lá o quê?

_"Porque ele se importa com você." Não._

Jogando seus pensamentos na lixeira, Mairon levantou, e com muita cautela caminhou até a porta da cozinha, onde ele conseguiu ver Celebrimbor, mexendo no fogão com uma mão enquanto a outra estava segurando o celular em seu ouvido.

— … 'em certeza? … Claro, aí você pode ir lá mais tarde… Valeu Fingon, fico lhe devendo essa… Há-há, fale para o tio Maedhros que _muito pelo contrário_, eu não respondo para o meu pai, tia Galadriel que assina meu pagamento, companhias diferentes… Eu tinha deixado tudo com o Ereinion semana passada, liga para ele, não lembro de cabeça, porém acho que começa com quinze por cento… Ok, te vejo amanhã tio, e boa sorte ao tentar convencer meu avô que os números serão positivos. — em um movimento rápido, Celebrimbor desligou o celular e o colocou no balcão, voltando então para sua panela. — Boa tarde, Mairon.

A saudação o pegou completamente de surpresa, sendo honesto, Mairon achava que o outro não tinha o notado ainda.

— Hey. — foi tudo que ele conseguiu.

— O almoço acabou de ficar pronto. — e para provar, Celebrimbor desligou o fogo.

— Almoço?

— Bem, você pode chamar de lanche da tarde, na verdade. — Celebrimbor apontou, com a sua estúpida cabeça sorridente para o relógio acima da pia. Duas e quarenta e cinco da tarde. Quase três.

— O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? — a pergunta saiu com um tom arrogante, algo não intencional, e quase como para pedir desculpas, Mairon rapidamente se sentou na cadeira, fixando seu olhar na mesa, que não estava mais cheirando a vodka.

— Cuidando de você, óbvio. — Celebrimbor não parecia ofendido, mesmo quando ele se afastou, indo até a geladeira, e voltando com um copo da água em mãos. — Aqui, beba água primeiro. — o copo foi pego por Mairon sem protestos algum.

— O que você fez? — finalmente criando coragem para voltar a encarar o outro, Mairon foi recebido por um sorriso debochado.

— Ovos mexidos. — agora o sorriso debochado fazia sentido. — Sem caretas. — tarde demais.

Sem trocarem mais palavras, Celebrimbor serviu dois pratos, colocando um deles na frente de Mairon, se sentando também. O café da manhã transformado em almoço na hora do lanche da tarde se arrastou entre os dois em completo silêncio, e quando ambos terminaram de comer, Celebrimbor rapidamente se levantou, com os pratos em mão, se dirigindo a pia. Mairon não conseguiu reunir vontade o suficiente para se levantar.

* * *

Já era de noite novamente, e os dois se encontravam na sala de Mairon, espalhados em cantos opostos do sofá com lugar para três pessoas. Mairon nunca iria admitir, porém ele estava amando passar o dia com Celebrimbor, sem compromissos e sem decepções, sem uma constante ausência. Então, como uma boa criança – adulto – mimada, Mairon ficou procurando desculpas para fazer Celebrimbor ficar _só mais um pouco_. Assim que eles se encontravam no sofá, o ruivo observando atentamente o outro enquanto ele mexia em seu celular, trocando o seu toque de celular, algo que Mairon estava procrastinando a semanas, decidindo somente agora que o mais qualificado para essa tarefa era Celebrimbor.

— Pronto, prontinho, aqui está. — com um sorriso triunfante, tal pessoa mais qualificada do mundo jogou o celular na direção de Mairon.

— Obrigado. — de verdade, isso tudo era idiotice, mas era o melhor feito que Mairon conseguiu pensar para continuar na presença dele, e continuar evitando aquela maldita pergunta que estava pairando sua mente desde que acordou.

— Bem fácil, nada demais. — e lá estava aquele sorriso que se recusava a ir embora. Por que Celebrimbor tinha que sorrir tanto mesmo? — Mas se você quiser, pode me pagar com água, aceito parcelamento.

— Por que você está me ajudando? — e lá estava, a pergunta que Mairon estava evitando a tarde toda, saindo sem permissão pela sua boca.

— Porque você é meu amigo. — e lá estava a resposta, rápida e direta, porém com um toque de confusão no rosto de Celebrimbor com a súbita pergunta.

— Não, não. Meus amigos nunca fariam isso por mim, nunca me aturariam nesse estado, e durante todo esse tempo. Eles nunca passariam o dia comigo depois de uma festa. — o gosto da solidão e da ausência voltaram com tudo. — Isso — gesticulou vagamente com a mão entre eles — não é algo que alguém faria.

— Isso é porque você precisa de novos amigos. Amigos melhores. — Mairon esboçou uma careta.

— Amigos tipo o clã Ñoldóran? Seus amigos-familiares? — agora, o ruivo imitou uma ânsia de vômito. — Passo. — Celebrimbor sorriu.

— Sabe, eles não são de todo ruim, você gostaria deles, e eles de você, se você apenas desse uma chance para eles, e além do mais, apesar de tudo que você diz, minha gigante família não são meus únicos amigos.

— Se você diz. — Mairon fechou os olhos, mas os abriu novamente após uns segundos. — Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro.

— Você tem pena de mim?

A pergunta pegou Celebrimbor de surpresa, ele estava esperando algo relacionado a sua família. Não isso. No entanto, ele não precisava pensar para responder essa pergunta.

— Não, nunca.

— Por que? — Mairon queira se afastar mais, queria criar um abismo entre eles. Mairon se inclinou para frente, forçando a distância entre eles diminuir.

— _Mairon_...

— Não, me responda, por favor. — Celebrimbor fechou os olhos, levou as mãos ao rosto, e deixou um suspiro sair pelos seus lábios.

— Você _sabe_ a resposta, Mairon. Você é meu amigo, eu me importo com você. — ele disse, numa voz calma e paciente, quase como se ele estivesse dizendo a mesma frase pela quadragésima vez, o que provavelmente era o caso.

— Quando você vai me dizer algo diferente?

— Nunca, porque eu estaria mentindo. — sem pensar muito, Celebrimbor levou uma das suas mãos até o rosto de Mairon, colocando sua palma aberta na bochecha do ruivo.

— Você pode me prometer algo?

— Qualquer coisa.

— Me prometa que você nunca vai dirigir enquanto fala ao celular?

Foi quase como uma bala no coração, a sensação de Celebrimbor para a pergunta de Mairon. Num movimento rápido, ele retirou sua mão do rosto de Mairon, e então fixou seu olhar na televisão que estava desligada, evitando o ruivo, enquanto a culpa o consumia vivo.

Quase dois anos atrás, o noivo de Mairon, Melkor, morreu em um acidente de trânsito. Ele estava falando no celular. Melkor estava tendo uma discussão com o irmão, Manwë, sobre a venda de uma subsidiária da empresa deles, como consequência, ele não viu a curva, e acabou batendo em outro carro. Melkor morreu no local, seus últimos momentos foram implorando para que Manwë dissesse a Mairon o quanto ele o amava. Manwë ainda não havia se perdoado por ter causado a morte do irmão mais velho, mas quem certamente mais sofreu com a morte de Melkor, e ainda sofria, era Mairon.

— Se você me prometer algo em retorno, claro. — Celebrimbor ainda estava encarando a televisão, ele então fechou os olhos mais uma vez, e puxou uma grande lufada de ar, antes de voltar a encarar Mairon, que agora estava observando-o atentamente. — Me prometa que você vai procurar ajuda, que você vai se esforçar para sair do buraco em que você continua se afundando. Eu sei que ainda dói, Mairon, mas essa dor nunca vai ir embora, só que você não pode simplesmente se entregar. Você está com depressão, Mairon, e alcoólatra, viciado. Você precisa de ajuda profissional. Por favor. Se não por você, então por Melkor, porque você sabe que a última coisa que ele ia querer é que você ficasse nessa situação. Ele te amava, e eu tenho certeza que ainda te ama, mas isso, isso que você está fazendo com você mesmo, ele ia sofrer com você, mas ele também ia mandar você juntar seus pedaços, e lutar, lutar pela vida, _sua_ vida. Além do mais, _eu_ não posso perder você.

Celebrimbor falou tudo num único fôlego, e então parou abruptamente, voltando a encarar a televisão. Ele sabia que tinha acabado de cruzar várias linhas, algumas que ele mesmo tinha imposto. Mas isso já tinha ido longe demais, Mairon já tinha ido longe demais. E Celebrimbor também sabia que por mais que Mairon negasse o quanto quisesse, ele estava gritando por ajuda.

Um silêncio perturbador e pesado tomou conta do cômodo. Celebrimbor ainda estava se recusando a voltar seu olhar para o ruivo, ele não viu quando Mairon diminuiu quase toda a distância restante entre eles, e então aproximou seu rosto da orelha do outro.

— Eu prometo. — pego de surpresa, Celebrimbor virou o rosto da direção da voz, ficando a milímetros de distância do rosto Mairon. — Agora é sua vez de prometer.

— Ãããhn… — o ar parecia faltar, a concentração de Celebrimbor completamente perdida. — Eu… prometo. — sinceramente, ele nem sabia mais o que estava prometendo.

— Ótimo. — mais uma vez, a voz de Mairon estava baixa, e sem anúncios, ele fechou a distância entre Celebrimbor e ele, dando um leve e rápido beijo nos lábios do moreno, se afastando logo em seguida.

Tudo foi rápido demais, intenso demais, inesperado demais. Celebrimbor não sabia o que fazer, como agir, o que falar. Claro, ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não gostou, afinal, ele estava apaixonado por Mairon há um bom tempo, mas ele nunca esperou que algo pudesse acontecer entre eles. Os dois se conheciam desde o ensino médio, onde Celebrimbor logo desenvolveu uma queda por Mairon, mas ele sempre achou que fosse passar, que era algo temporário, junto a isso, ele não queria perder a amizade do ruivo. Depois, veio a faculdade, e os dois se afastaram um pouco, perto de se formar, Mairon conheceu Melkor, e os dois logo engataram um namoro, que durou por anos, e eles teriam se casado e estariam juntos até hoje, se não fosse pela morte abrupta de Melkor.

E Celebrimbor não ficou só de melancolia todos esses anos, ele continuou com a vida dele, teve alguns relacionamentos, inclusive um que ele achou que fosse resultar em um casamento, mas Eltariel acabou terminando o relacionamento. No entanto, aquele sentimento por Mairon nunca foi totalmente embora, e nos últimos quatro anos, só cresceu. Celebrimbor nunca fez nada em relação a isso, obviamente, já que Mairon estava num relacionamento, e depois da morte de Melkor, Mairon nunca mais foi o mesmo. Celebrimbor gostava de só ficar no papel de anjo da guarda. Ele estava feliz assim. O que só tornava as recentes ações de Mairon ainda mais confusas.

— Mairon? — ele ainda estava confuso.

_Fique._

— Fique aqui comigo, por favor. — Celebrimbor voltou a olhar Mairon, ele podia estar meio perdido ainda, mas para aquele pedido, Celebrimbor sempre saberia a resposta.

— Sempre. — com um sorriso no rosto, Celebrimbor se arrumou do lado de Mairon, abraçando o ruivo, que rapidamente se aninhou nos braços do moreno, com a cabeça em cima do peito de Celebrimbor, Mairon finalmente se permitiu ter paz, sabendo que o outro ainda estaria ali quando ele acordasse.

— Celebrimbor? — a voz baixa e curiosa de Mairon se fez presente, e se não fosse pelo fato de que eles estavam abraçados, Celebrimbor não teria ouvido.

— Hum?

— Você não vai falar nada do meu cabelo? — a risada profunda, verdadeira e característica de Celebrimbor foi a resposta inicial de Mairon.

— Oh yeah, definitivamente. Amanhã eu vou te levar num cabeleireiro e você não tem escolha.

— Parece justo. — Mairon sentiu um leve beijo no topo de sua cabeça, uma sensação tão nova e no entanto tão certa. Um gesto tão simples, porém com tantos sentimentos, a única resposta que Mairon conseguiu encontrar foi fechar seus olhos, e deixar o sorriso mais sincero e puro surgir em seus lábios, mesmo sabendo que Celebrimbor não poderia ver.

_"Eu não posso."_

Eles ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente, e ambos sabiam que não seria fácil. O caminho para a recuperação nunca foi um caminho simples, porém Celebrimbor sempre estaria ao lado de Mairon, era uma promessa que ele tinha feito há muito tempo, e ele não tinha a menor intenção de quebrar essa promessa.


End file.
